Lluvia de estrellas
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Sus manos se entrelazan. El cielo nocturno se ilumina bajo los incesantes brillos que dejan las estrellas a su paso, adquiriendo un aire insondable. Sus ojos se encuentran. El mar se ilumina con deseos y susurros de promesas. Y se funden.


**Lluvia de estrellas**

_Nota:_ Mi versión de lo que realmente aconteció en la lluvia de estrellas del _KH: Chain of Memories_

_Resumen: _Sus manos se entrelazan. El cielo nocturno se ilumina bajo los incesantes brillos que dejan las estrellas a su paso, adquiriendo un aire insondable. Sus ojos se encuentran. El mar se ilumina con deseos y susurros de promesas. Y se funden.

* * *

El oleaje mecía la barca, suavemente, como si tratase de acunarla y llevársela al mundo de los sueños. Chocó contra el embarcadero y emitió un sonido hueco, vació, de hecho se hallaba sola en el embarcadero, esperando a los niños que había traído hasta la pequeña isla, que normalmente era acompañada de ruidos y risas pero con la llegada de la noche su compañero era el silencio.

Los pasos en la arena delatan a dos niños pequeños, uno más grande que otro. Los pasos se alejan del embarcadero hasta una diminuta isla, unida a la pequeña isla por un puente. La islita es circular, y lo único que la hace resaltar es la palmera con frutos en forma de estrella.

Los niños que están en la islita ríen nerviosos, conocedores de que se han escapado a escondidas de sus casas. El chico más alto, el del pelo plateado, piel nívea y ojos verde agua se adelanta a su amigo; este, más bajito, es de pelo castaño, piel bronceada y ojos azules, como un día de primavera, no tarda en seguir a su amigo.

-Espera Riku.- Se queja a media voz, temiendo que alguien (o algo) pueda oírles.

-Vamos Sora, aquí no hay nadie.- Dice con una sonrisa burlona, divertido de la inocencia de su amigo.

El aludido hincha los mofletes y le saca la lengua a su amigo, el cual deja escapar una risa divertida.

Se colocan en el centro de la isla, y observan caer las estrellas.

-¿Crees que alguna puede caer aquí?- Pregunta Sora con una mezcla de emoción y terror en la voz, demostrando que la idea esta en discusión.

-Puede…-Dice Riku divertido, viendo como los ojos de su amigo se abren de asombro.

-Si viene alguna la batearemos bien lejos.- Dice alzando un puño cerrado contra el cielo, como si lo retase.- ¿Verdad, Riku?

El de hebras plateadas lo mira, y retiene una sonrisa para no delatar el plan que se le acaba de ocurrir, a fin de cuentas un ataque por sorpresa es más efectivo ¿no?

-Por supuesto.- Dice contemplado la sonrisa de dientes de su amigo.- De hecho.- Prosigue, captando de nuevo la atención del menor.- Aunque decidan caerse todas yo las patearé de vuelta al cielo, para que ninguna te haga daño jamás.- Sonríe encantadoramente y coge la mano derecha de su amigo, resguardándola entre las suyas.

Un fuerte sonrojo acude a las mejillas del castaño, dándole un aire enternecedor. Sus labios se entreabren decidiendo si hablar o no, aunque no encuentran nada coherente que decir.

-Yo…- Murmura con la voz un poco temblorosa.- yo también cuidaré de ti.-Termina alzando la vista para encarar a su amigo.

Riku sonríe, le sonríe a Sora, y este le devuelve la sonrisa. Se aprietan un poco más las manos, para asegurarse de que van a estar ahí, uno al lado del otro aunque sus ojos miren al cielo.

El tiempo pasa con suavidad, sin advertir a los prendados niños.

-¿Sabes ya que vas a pedir?- Pregunta el más alto con los ojos en el cielo.

-Si.- Afirma el menor.

-Yo también.

-¿A la de tres?- Cuestiona alzando una ceja.

-A la de tres.- Afirma con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Una…_

Sus dedos se entrelazan con facilidad

_Dos..._

Sus miradas se cruzan un breve momento.

_Tres…_

-¡Quiero que estemos juntos siempre!

Gritan al cielo al unísono, con sus manos entrelazadas, con sus corazones latiendo al mismo compás, y el mismo deseo saliendo de sus labios bajo el manto de las estrellas fugaces.

Se miran, el azul primavera y el verde agua se acarician con inocencia y amor, y dejan al tiempo olvidado en un rincón de la diminuta isla; expulsan todo lo demás que no sean ellos dos y ese mágico momento.

Y armado por un irracional impulso el más alto acerca su rostro al del menor, despacio y con cuidado. El pequeño se acerca un poco también, queriendo eliminar las distancias. Sus labios se rozan, con torpeza e inocencia, y se entregan sus promesas con un simple y puro roce de labios, sintiendo estallar fuegos artificiales en sus interiores, y notan como las mariposas estallan y se vuelven suave algodón que les acaricia los estómagos.

El cielo nocturno se ilumina bajo los incesantes brillos que dejan las estrellas a su paso, adquiriendo un aire insondable. El mar se ilumina con deseos y susurros de promesas. Los orbes azules se iluminan de dulzura mientras una sonrisa posé sus labios, la mirada verde agua adquiere ternura a la par que sus labios se curvaba sin poder evitarlo.

Y se quedan ahí, quietos, con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos rebosando de sentimientos, hasta que llega el amanecer con sus vivos colores. Y aunque saben que les reñirán, no les importa, porque guardan en el fondo de su corazón una gran luz:

La promesa de su amor.

**-Fin-**


End file.
